


midnight clues

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Investigations, M/M, Private Investigators, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: detective minho can't get his head out of a case;all his husband wants is for him to go back to bed.





	midnight clues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plant_appa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_appa/gifts).



> dear bek,
> 
> happy, happy, happy birthday. i wish you all the happiness in the world. thank you for always standing by my side. you're an amazing friend and i feel really blessed for meeting you. hope you enjoy this really little silly thing.
> 
> with love,
> 
> mo

"babe, can you please come back to bed? it's past midnight."

  
jinki's voice was echoing low through the open space, still drunk on sleep. he dragged his fluffly slippers across the wooden floor, standing behind his husband till he was able to rest his head on his shoulder blades. minho kept staring at his giant  rope board, all the clues he had reunited on the past days exposed there, all the conections he'd made inked in red. it was a big investigation, the biggest minho had ever faced in his years as a detective. more than that, it was about his pride as a police officer. the killer had slipped through his hands two times before; he could not let it become a three-time thing. so he worked, and worked, and worked, nights awake trying to find what he had missed, what he was too blind to see.

 

but right there, at that moment, with the soothing breath of jinki hitting his nape, minho started to feel how tired he actually was. all the man wannted to do was to follow his husband back to their room, let himself fall into his embrace, feel his warmth and his softness, forget for a bit about murderes and blood, crime scenes and missing clues. minho just wanted one single moment for being held and told that everything would end up okay. 

 

"okay. just give me a minute, huh? i'll turn off the lights and follow you."

 

"you'd better", jinki replied, lips brushing the back of his neck a second before he was gone. minho sighed, massaging his own temples before reaching for his green lamps, turning off the lights that ignited all his best insights. maybe the morning would be a better helper than the night ever was. 

 

for now, all he needed was some cuddles and a long night of sleep. 


End file.
